The people in Her life
by Niffty One
Summary: I sort of changed it because of all the brillant people who wanted me to continue so the title doesnt match anymore, FAX later on R&R :D
1. Can you guess who they are?

**Hey! this is my first fanfic! I couldn't think of anything to call Nudge or Gazzy so they arent in there ( I don't even like what I called Iggy shrug) so pretty pretty please R&R! I need to know how I did :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Lover:** He cares for Her like no one else, but he will never tell Her, for fear that showing emotions will get him hurt. When She smiles his day gets brighter, and when She cries, it's like the world is coming to an end. He knows that he needs to tell Her soon but has mixed emotions about it; relief, fear, and hope. If someone hurts Her they become his enemy without him ever needing to know who they are. He cares for the Flock, but She is the real reason he stays. He doesn't know what he would do if something happened to Her. He is the Lover.

**The Father**: He is proud of Her, She is practically his only joy in life. He knows everything about Her, how She feels about Fang and the others. But he is scared for Her life and tries to keep Her safe while She treats him like the devil himself. He wishes She would love him like a father how She once had, but alas he ruined that when he left. He will try to keep Her safe but knows that the time is coming near, when She must save the world. He is the Father.

**The Brother**: He loves Her, but She doesn't love him. He knows that but still he tries. He doesn't understand that She would like him a lot more if he stopped trying to hurt the Flock. He is jealous of Her because he knows that Jeb, his own father, loves Her more, he knows that every one loves Her more. His only wish is that She will notice him, treat him like a family member that is in desperate need of love, instead of an enemy that needs to be killed. He hurts, he needs love and the only person that will ever give him that love is Her, if he can ever figure out how to get Her to. He is the Brother.

**The Angel**: She loves Her like any child loves their mother. She knows that She loves her like a mother love a child, she can tell by the way She thinks about her, all the pain and fear She felt when she was taken back to the School. She knows that when they find their parents no one will leave Her, She is the only one they have ever known who loves them exactly as they are. She knows how Fang feels about Her and how She feels about Fang, she also knows that neither one wants to tell the other for fear of being rejected. She talks to Nudge often about them and thinks that she needs to give them a push. Soon. She is the only mother she has ever had and ever wants, even is She doesn't think so. She is the Angel.

**The Glue**: He knows how much trouble the Flock would be in if they didn't have Her, how Fang and Angel would go deep into themselves or leave. Nudge would cry like she was talking, 24 hours. Gazzy would try and fail to be the little trouper that he is. How he himself would be lost even more. He needs Her as his rock She knows what he is like and can tell when he needs to take a break from the world, She can tell with everyone of them whats wrong. Except maybe Fang, if She could She would have never hurt him or Herself like She did. Most of them can forget he's there but never Her. He knows that She knows that when things go wrong with Her, he will get everyone occupied but still keep them together like glue (even if he is blind). He can't imagine what their life would be like without Her. He is the Glue.

* * *

**So yeah please R&R! Like now! lol**


	2. Thanks everyone!

**Thank you all those who reviewed, **JP.book.reader (**for my first review), **hizmit12O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, **and **Aqua279, magicmehome **for their great suggestions! LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

**

The Chatterbox: She thinks of Her as a mother, even though she want's to find her real mother. She doesnt understand why Her and Fang do things to each other that are meant to hurt, she thinks they should just TELL each other how they feel. After that time when they went to a REAL school everyone knew that they have feelings for each other, she doesnt know who couldnt know, they were made for each other. She wishes she had someone that loved her like that, she likes Iggy but she knows that her doesnt like her that way, and if he did it would be waaay okward for them... Maybe thats why they havent told each other.. blah blah blah. As you can tell she is the Chatterbox that keeps everyone on their toes.

The Trouper: He loves Her, just like angel. He doesnt ever want to leave Her, and even though he can't read minds like Angel, he knows that She doesnt want any of them to leave either. Iggy helps him to make bombs just to annoy Her, but also to save them when the Erasers come. He tries to be brave for Her and he does a good job most of the time. He wants to grow up to be like Fang, strong and kind. Very cool as well. She is what keeps them all together. He is the Trouper that tries to keep a straigt face when She gets mad.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness but shrug I am learning **


	3. Now to get on with the story

_**Italic **_**are Angels thought, **_**Italic **_**with**_** ' **_**at the beginning and end of them are other peoples thoughts.**

**I changed it because I wasnt happy and I added more to it so I hope you enjoy**

Angel POV

I was flying at my usual spot in the Flock, listening to the others thoughts like normal.

'_Wow. Look at the way her hair catches the light… No stop Fang you don't think about her like that….' _I giggled at him as he shot me the "stop reading my thoughts" look.

I looked over at Max to see what (most likely who) she is thinking about.

'_Why doesn't he ever talk? I would love to have Angel's power right about now…. Shut up, Voice! I do not think of him that way!... I was just wondering…' _I gave Max a huge grin when I noticed that Max was glaring at me.

_I wish I could just MAKE them tell each other. But then it wouldn't be real to them and they would get really mad at me. _I sighed. And looked at Iggy, hoping he would have some good thoughts.

'_Angel get out of my head NOW!' _I winced at the mental yell. But I snuck back into his thoughts without looking at him.

'_I wonder why Nudge doesn't talk about anything important? Oh well atleast she hasn't told Max about my secret stash of bombs, not even Gazzy knows about them. I was hoping she would take the hint that I…. ANGEL GET OUT NOW!' _I almost fell from surprise and flew back to Gazzy and Nudge.

I was about to see what Nudge was thinking about when I felt a dark aura coming close. Fast. I flew up to Max as fast as I could and told I that they were coming.

Who might you ask? Well Erasers of course. Max's eyes got huge when she saw how many there were. And who was leading them you ask? Ari, who else? Fang starts to get in a fighting stance (sorta hard being in mid air ya know) when Max tugs on his sleeve and whispers something to him.

"Do you really think we can take ALL of them? If you do than I think it's about time to take you back to the hospital and see if you suffered brain trauma as well" She whispered hotly, I knew that she loved having a reason to get that close to him, even if she didn't know it herself. Fang had a chill going down his spine from the feel of her breath that close to him, I would have giggled if they weren't in such danger.

While this was happening the dark cloud of Erasers were getting closer, _MAAAAAAAX!!!, _I mentally screamed to get her attention. _We've got to go, stop messing with him and move!. _Max just looked at me, as did the rest of the flock. "Looks like a got another power, huh?"

* * *

I just kept looking between Max and Fang and the Erasers that were heading their way quickly when I heard Angel scream '_MAAAAAAAX!!!' _and froze, then I realized that Angel had said that in her HEAD and went speechless, she had never been able to talk to others in their heads just read their thoughts.

"Looks like I got another power huh?" Angel said. I managed to pry my head away from Angel to look at the Erasers, and my eyes grew big in fear. _There has to be at least 50 of them if not more. What are we going to do?_

"Max! Look behind you! We have to go NOW" Fang said before I could even get my mouth open.

"I know…. Come on guys lets go east, since they are coming from the west I think that if we get to that town then we should be able to hide with the people" Max said, grabbing Angels hand and getting her moving.

Ten minutes later they arrived in Downtown Patton ave Ashville N.C. and blended in with the crowd that was going to a fair. We blended in well because it was a fair really and there were a lot of kids, and a lot of cops so the Erasers had to stay away because the cops weren't about to let a bunch of guys that don't have kids come in there.

"Thanks goodness for the good ol' Uniformed Officers." Iggy said after Gazzy told him what had happened. By now the Erasers were leaving and I took a look around thinking about all the wonderful rides and cotton candy. I looked at Angel and thought her idea to her, she sighed when she heard but did it all the same.

"Max? Can we please get some cotton candy and ride some of the rides?" Max turned around and looked straight into the Bambi Eyes that Angel was giving her. _I gotta give that kid credit. She is the only one that can get Max to do anything. Without even having to use her mind control._

There were big speakers all over the grounds. And a concert was going on, and who do you think was playing in it? ….You guessed it The Fray! Right now they are playing She Is, and Fang was looking at Max weird but oh well, IT'S THE FRAY. I hope they play How to Save a Life.

So we split up I took Angel and Gazzy on rides while Max, Fang, and Iggy went to listen to the music.

* * *

So five minutes later (Max saw a cookie vender and had to get some) me, Max, and Iggy were as close to the front as we could get, they were still playing She Is

_Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

"This is a great song!" I yelled to Max.

"Yeah I know what you mean! It's my favorite!" She yelled, trying to get heard over the music.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

I looked at Max. Her face was glowing, she looked so beautiful like that. Then she looked up at me and we sang the next verse together.

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when but I want you around_

_When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind its indication_

Max started blushing and looked back up to the stage, but I could still see her looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

I turned her around to look at me and sang the next part, while she was looking up at me with eyes full of love and… hope?

_This is going to bring me to my knees_

_I just want to hold you close to me_

I was just about to kiss her when Iggy came up and tapped me on the back three times. Erasers are back. Oh how I hated them right then. Okay I hated them even MORE right then.

"Iggy said that the Erasers are back" I told her. She blushed when she saw Iggy but he couldn't see us anyway so she was saved from that. So was I.

* * *

**YAY! a cliffie! I hope you guys like the added stuff, I couldnt help myself lol**


	4. WhAtS gOiNg To HaPpEn?

**I like Fangs POV alot lol anyway I am doing alot tonight but I want it spaced out so that I wont put the whole story in, in one day so yeah. I might put a few OCs in later on but I'm not even sure what the purpose of it is yet... there is no plot line right now. I don't see the point in disclaimers, except to make me feel bad about not owning them so I'm not going to put one up because I don't WANT to steal his work I like HIM doing it not me... Thats my opinion anyway **

* * *

Three Erasers were walking towards the little ones, they were running to us and I guess Angel told Iggy that they were coming, _What a wonderful little gift she has. _

We started to U & A, but max stopped us.

"We need to take them so that we can get a few hours rest. Come on guys lets get out of the fair grounds so that no one will see our wings." She ran off behind a Big Lots where no one would be able to see us with out actually looking for us.

Right behind us were the Erasers, with about 5 more buddies to come help them beat up the little bird-kids. _Ha! We can take them… I just hope that no more come even if Max thinks we should I don't know if taking on 15 Erasers is such a good idea…_

Two of them rushed at me. The first one got his shoulder blade broken and the second got a kick in a very sensitive place. I looked around, Max was holding her own. Almost done actually, she broke the knee cap on one of them and popped the ear drums of the other. Nudge was with Angel laughing at what she was doing, they were chasing there tails like the dogs they are. Gazzy and Iggy were teamed up throwing bombs at them before they got anywhere near close enough to touch, let alone hurt, them.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my back and all the air rushed out of me. _Ari. _He was standing over me holding me down while trying to keep a straight face at having got me on the ground. (not succeeding by the way)

"Did ya miss me, Fangy? I sure wont miss you after I kill you and take Max" Ari growled. I just sent him death glares while figuring out the best way to get off me.

"Your pathetic Dog breath, do you really think she would go with YOU? And about the whole killing me thing, it's getting old. You've already died and you still think you can take me out?" Then I grabbed his legs and twisted them so that he fell on his back and got a big ol' bruise on his head. I put my foot on his throat and growled "Call your dogs off."

Next thing I know the Erasers stopped fighting and flew away. I kicked Ari in the face and ran to the Flock, giving the hand signal to fly.

After we had been flying for about half an hour Max came up to me.

"Was that what I think it was back at the fair?" she asked quietly, almost as if she didn't want to know my answer.

I gulped, "yeah, it was," I said just loud enough for her to hear, but still so quiet that she had to really be paying attention to get it.

"Really?" Max gasped. I braved a look at her, she was glowing again. _Wow, twice in one day! And she was with ME! I wish she could be like that always. _I slowed down so that we were out of ear shot, and thought reading range.

"Max, there is something I've been wanting to tell you…"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA I am evil I know hehehehe lol and all that but I know what I want to put up and and I will later just not right now because I have to write it silly R&R and I will know that you love me **


	5. Intro to OCs

**These are my OCs, all of them are based on my friends thats why they aren't the same age as the rest of the Flock.**

* * *

Name: Mae

Age: 18

Description: Auburn hair and Hazel eyes that turn Bright green when she is mad.

Power: She can turn into a puddle, therefore she can slide under just about anything and climb up walls. When she is sad or relaxed she loses control of her power and her hands start to turn silvery and wet.

Personality: She is very out going and speaks her mind if she knows that it wont hurt some one unless they need a tongue lashing and then she'll be right there.

* * *

Name: Gryff

Age: 17

Description: Black hair that looks Dark purple in the sunlight that stays flipped in front of one eye. **(A/N like evil spidey in SM3 I laughed my butt of at that movie btw)** Dark green eyes that have just a touch of yellow in them when he gets upset.

Power: Telekinetic, he can move objects.

Personality: He is like fang but talks a lot more. When you meet him he will act like he doesn't want to be there, but later on he opens up and can be very sarcastic. He gets distracted a lot. Caroline is his sister.

* * *

Name: Caroline

Age: 15

Description: She has Black wavy hair just like her brother but it turns Dark Blue in the sunlight. She has Violet eyes that turn black when she uses her power.

Power: Unknown.

Personality: She is very shy and likes to stay in the background but when you get her alone you find out that she has some very deep thoughts and is a lot smarter than she acts or thinks she is. She is very serious but loves to mess around when its okay. Gryff is her brother.

* * *

Name: Vicki

Age: 14

Description: Blond-Brown hair and Icy Blue eyes.

Power: Unknown.

Personality: She can be very sarcastic, funny, cheery, and hyper. She has a great imagination and loves to write when she finds the time and material.


	6. Don't hurt me!

**This ones alot longer for ya hope you like it!**

* * *

Fang was just about to tell her when Nudge yelled, "MAX! FANG!"

We all looked around (well not me I listened) for what she wanted that was so important. Then I heard Max gasp, _What in the world is going on?_

"There are some kids on the ground fighting Erasers and losing. They have wings," Gazzy said. I could hear the shock in his voice as he said _wings._

"Alright guys lets go help them out, they look like they need it" Max said. I swear I could hear Fang sigh sadly.

We flew down and I could hear the groans of pain coming from what I thought to be the kids. I immediately felt sorry for them and started to go after the first Eraser I could hear. I kicked him in the back, right between the wings and heard the air rush out of him as he hit the ground I kicked him in the back of the head causing him to knock out.

"Thanks" I heard a girl say.

"No prob. Anytime," I smiled and she laughed. I like her laugh a lot, it sounds so calm in all this fighting.

"Caroline! I could use some help here! NOW!" I heard a guy say, he sounded desperate so I went over to were I thought he was and found one of the Erasers he was fighting and slipped a bomb in the back of its shirt.

"RUN!" I yelled and took off. After I heard the wonderful sound of the bomb going off I heard the girl, Caroline say, "Sheesh Gryff, you'd think that since you're older and bigger than me you could fight better, but nooooo you need help to keep three of them off ya" I heard her sigh.

"Hey, just because you're better at fighting and I'm your brother doesn't mean you have to be mean to me," I heard Gryff say. _Sooo he's her brother, huh? I need to store that away in my 'Interesting' subjects… _I heard Angel giggle and glared in her direction.

By the time all of this was done the rest of the Flock had finished and were up in the air again. I sent Angel a thought to ask Max if these kids were coming with us. '_Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?' _Angel started giggling again but sent the message to Max.

"Okay everyone lets get out of here, you too," she told them. "I don't like the idea of leaving you guys out here with out knowing how to fight." I could hear the sighs of relief come from what sounded like four people, three of them girls. _Oh what great fun, _I thought, sarcasm dripping.

Fangs POV

I was just about to tell her how I feel… Oh well at least Iggy seems happy. When we once we got comfortable in our formation, one of the girls went and flew next to him. I think I saw him blush when she started to thank him for helping her and her brother. Heh and all this time I thought he had it for Nudge.

"Alright guys, lets land in that cave and get to know each other" Max smiled back at the new kids, then looked at me and blushed turning her head away. When she looked at me again she had a 'We are still going to talk about this' look and I gave a slight nod of understanding.

When we landed the new kids got an earful of Nudge asking them who they are, if they came from the School, how old they are. I was shocked when one of the girls, she looked like the oldest, spoke up.

"My name is Mae, this is Gryff and his sister Caroline, and this is Vicki. I was taken from my parents when I was 5, Gryff and Caroline are only a year apart and were taken at the same time, Vicki was taken right after she was born. I am 18, Gryff is 17, Caroline is 15, and Vicki is 14. Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She said all that in one breath and all I could think was, _Great another Nudge._

Max blinked but told her, "My name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Total barked, "Oh and this is Total, our talking dog. Fang, Iggy, and I are 14, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6."

"Nice to meet you. I can't thank you enough for helping us with those nasty Erasers." Mae shivered at thought thought of what might of happened if we hadn't come to help. She has auburn hair and hazel eyes, her wings were light brown with a few specks of black.

"Yeah, that was so cool how you just swooped in there to save the day! And that bomb thing was AWSOME." That was Vicki. She has blond-brown hair and icy blue eyes, her wings are a dark brown color.

I looked at the other two, they seem really quiet. Nudge will change that soon, if I didn't know any better I would say that, that Gryff dude stole my hair style and his sister stole my color. _Oh well at least I know better._ His eyes are bright green while Caroline's are violet, niiiiice.

Nudge and Vicki were on a talking spree and Max was conferring with Mae. Iggy was busy talking to Caroline, so I am all alone… I wonder if I should go talk to Gryff…

* * *

**DON'T HURT ME! I got stuck and that took me aaaaalll day to do. sigh REVIEW and I will know that ya love me **


	7. Powers

**I wasnt going to do a Max POV but I had to. And all this is random, it comes out as I type so if it looks weird just tell me.**

* * *

Angels POV

I like these people. They are just like us but less experienced with fighting Erasers. I think that they will do good in our Flock. So far I can't tell if they are bad, I think they are completely innocent. Not a single thought in there heads that they might be working for the school. Hmmmm I think this will go over really well.

* * *

Fangs POV

I went to talk to Gryff, who looked like he was trying to hold up the wall.

"Hey, it's Gryff right?" I asked him in my impassive voice. He nodded.

"Okaaay. Mind if I help ya with that?" I asked, pointing to the wall. I saw his eyes light up with held in mischief.

"Sure," he said and when I leaned next to him he got up and chuckled. I could have sworn I heard him say "loser" as he walked to the mouth of the cave. _Jerk, _I thought._ Well there goes trying to be nice for the next oh…. 2 weeks. _I sighed and walked over to Max and Mae.

* * *

Nudges POV

I have decided that Vicki is awesome! I finally have some one who can keep up with me when I am talking, and talk just as much back. She is in the middle of telling me about the others.

"Mae has a really cool power, she can turn into a PUDDLE and slid under doors and stuff sort of like Flubber," she gasped. "I. LOVE. THAT. MOVIE. Like when he starts to bounce around like a ball, I wish that Mae can do that. That would be so, so, so cool! Gryff can make a ball do that, he has the power to move things that weigh less than him because if it ways more than it could drain all his energy and then he would either DIE or be useless for the next 3 days." I stared at her in shock. She barely knows me and she is telling me all her friends powers. Now thats trust.

"What about you and Caroline? Don't you guys have any powers? We all have powers except for Fang he doesn't have one… I have the ability to touch an object and know who last touched it what they were thinking and doing. Gazzy can imitate any voice he hears and stores it away so that he can use it any time after just hearing it once. Angel can read minds and make people do anything she wants them to. It works really well on Erasers. Iggy has super sensitive touch and can hear a mouse stir 20 feet away. Max has super sonic speed while flying and she has a voice in her head that keeps telling her to save the world, which sucks because when they start to argue it gives her what we call a max attack and she passes out from the pain. But its really cool because it gives a credit card that has a whole bunch of money in it and it tells us when Erasers are coming and where we should stay the night and stuff." I took only two breaths in that entire thing. That's a whole lot of talking for even me! She just looked at me like I had grown two head. Maybe I shouldn't have told her all that stuff….

"That was so….." she groped for the right word. "All I can say really is wow, you have made me speechless." I laughed at the look on her face.

* * *

Max's POV

I was talking to Mae about her friends, when the voice decided to interrupt us so I told her I had to think and went to the mouth of the cave.

_You need to help them, Max. They will help you save the world, don't ask me how. I can't tell you_Voice said, making me grind my teeth in frustration.

_Why do you have to talk when I would rather you die? I don't want to save YOUR world, I am keeping MY world just fine thank you. The flock is safe and you know that that's all I really care about. So shut up about the 'save the world' thing. _I practically yelled in my head.

_I didn't want to have to do this Max, but you give me no choice._

_Wha…? _I asked and then I flew away with out meaning to. As soon as I got away from the cave Erasers came and Ari grabbed me and started towards a big black Hummer. I tried to kick, hit, scream even and I couldn't it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't even make the thoughts to talk to Voice. The one thing I could still do was cry, and that's just what I didn't want.

* * *

**Gryff got mad at me because he hasnt read the second one yet and i put in Max's power... oh well R&R and let me know you love me lol**


	8. Poor Fang

**pooooor Fang sniff**

* * *

Fang POV 

I was about to follow Max to the mouth of the cave when Mae spoke.

"She said she needed to think, are you sure you should interrupt her?" she asked. I stopped and looked at Max, I really wanted to talk to her but I knew Mae was right and I should let her think. A lot has happened today. I turned around and sat down across from Mae.

"So whats up with Gryff? I tried to talk to him and he called me a loser and walked away." I asked her. She just sighed while telling me.

"He isn't good with people he doesn't know. Once he gets comfortable though I'm sure he'll open up some. I wish he would learn that not every one is evil though…." She told me, I turned and looked at him glaring at me.

"Aren't they cute?" I asked pointing to Iggy and Caroline.

She laughed. "To tell you the truth, I am surprised she is talking to him. She usually is very anti social, especially with guys. So yeah that's a real shocker."

"Yeah Iggy doesn't really talk all that much but hey, if it makes him happy then I'm all for it," I told her, grinning from ear to ear and looking like a complete doof.

"Soooo… What about you and Max?" I blushed and turned my head so she couldn't see it.

"I.. um.. I think I'm gonna go talk to Iggy and Caroline…." I said getting up.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I was almost to Iggy when I saw Max fly away, so I went to follow her. But she kicked on the hyper speed so I couldnt keep up. I kept on following her anyway, knowing she would slow down soon.

She didn't. She flew into the woods and a few seconds later I heard a Hummer engine reeve up. I flew as fast as I could and saw Ari put her in the back and then drive off. Max didn't even put up a fight, well I am.

I flew to the hummer and tried to punch out the window but couldn't, it was bullet proof glass. They put a sign up on the inside of the window, it said "Try and we will KILL her"

And then Ari put his face up to the glass and started laughing. I stopped chasing them with a great deal of struggle.

I watched in horror as they took her. Took her back to the worst place in the world. The School.

* * *

I was almost back to the cave when I heard Angel scream. I put on the speed but had to stop almost immediately after because Angel flew into my arms crying.

"Is she really gone Fang? I don't want her to go back there, they are going to do horrible things!" She started to cry really hard now so I landed in the cave and held up a hand to stop the flow of questions.

"Angel, sweetie?" I asked softly. "Do you know what Max was thinking before she left?"

"She was talking to her voice. It was telling her that she needed to 'save the world' and she told it that her 'world was doing fine and that its world and die for all she cares', and then it said that 'it didn't want to have to do this' and she flew away….. She wasn't thinking anything when she did that." She sniffled and said in my head '_She didn't want to go Fang, she was really scared and was hoping that you would be able to save her…'_

I steeled my face up and put Angel down telling her to tell the others what had happened, and then I flew away to think. _And cry_, I blocked that thought off from Angel. She doesn't need more worry.

* * *

Gryff POV

I feel really bad about calling Fang a loser and then glaring at him when he was talking to Mae.

I was standing in the back of the cave looking a my friends and making sure that Iggy guy didn't try any funny business with my sister, when the little creepy one screamed and flew out into Fangs arms crying. When he came in he was attacked by questions, which he stopped with a flick of the hand.

"Angel, sweetie?" He asked her gently. "Do you know what Max was thinking before she left?" I couldn't hear her answer but she started to cry even harder, so I guess it wasn't good.

Fang left again and Angel told every one what happened. I figured this is the best time to make up for what I did to Fang so I followed him. He clumsily by a lake and fell on his knees, shaking. I slowly walked over to him, not know what to say but knowing I had to try.

"I'm sorry… about everything." I said softly when I was close enough for him to hear me. His head jerked his head up in surprise.

"Go away and don't tell anyone what I am doing here," he said, still shaking. He got up and jumped into the lake, clothes and all. I sat back in the woods waiting for him to surface, because if he didn't I was going in there to get him. I really didn't want to do that, but I could tell that they need him badly. Max especially.

So I sat there and a few moments later his dark head popped up. I sighed in relief. I thought that maybe this would be an okay time to talk to him, he's cooled down a lot.

"Are you okay? I'm not leaving until you give me an honest answer." I told him as he swam up to the shore.

"Fine! I don't like the fact that she left, even if it was because of the evil jerk in her head! I can't be there to protect her because if I try they will kill her. That's not exactly what I want to happen." He said glaring at me the whole time.

"And why am I telling YOU this? We just met today and you expect me to tell you everything? Who died and made you God? I am going to try to get her out me and the FLOCK, if you guys come you had better plan on making your own choices. I can't take care of four more people, let alone my flock!" He raised his voice until he was yelling, and I could tell that he needed this. He needed to vent out his feelings to some one and I got stuck in that trap.

I got up to leave and tell my friends what we were going to do, but first I turned back around to look at him.

"We're coming, but yelling at me like that isn't going to help get her back." As I turned back around to fly off I saw him fall to his knees and cover his face with his hands

* * *

**Part of me felt bad about doing that but the other part ( the BIGGER part) was telling me that this story needs to go SOMEWHERE, so yeah... R&R my peeps lol oh and I hope you guys still like gryff but I had to do that because I can and I wanted to so yeah. Peace out!**


	9. Songs

**Sorry but I love those songs and I couldn't think of anything else to put in there...**

* * *

Fang POV…. Again

I still can't believe I did that. Crying in front of that dude, so unFang like. I am glad he didn't tell the Flock what I was doing, or if he did they aren't talking about it and are acting normal…. Well as normal as they can right after their leader disappears.

"When do we leave, Fang?" Iggy asked me. I looked up onto his unseeing eyes.

"As soon we get a good nights rest," I told him. "We have had a very long day, and I don't want any of you passing out in the air." I stuck out my fist and we did our little bed time ritual then fell asleep, okay well every one but me fell asleep. But I wasn't expecting sleep any way so it doesn't matter.

I was sitting at the mouth of the cave listening to the "family IPod" and "I miss you" by Blink-182 came on.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the back ground of the morgue._

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like jack and sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_I miss you, miss you_

_I miss you, miss you_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I can not sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting everytime_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home tonight and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_(I miss you, miss you) _

_(I miss you, miss you) _

_(I miss you, miss you) _

……

And as I was listening to that I was thinking, _This is soooo not the song I need to be hearing. _But I didn't change it so I waited for the next song to come on.

Serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
I've gotta find out all the things  
And find out where you got your wings  
Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
I feel like I will never learn  
How can I check lost and found  
When I'm too busy getting down

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
Take it back to square one

_That's it, I'm going to bed…._ I thought and laid down not really thinking that I would fall asleep and next thing I know it's morning.

Iggys POV

_Poor Fang… _was I could think last night. I knew that Max could take care of herself, that we would get her out soon. I was worried about Fang though, I mean come on. HE is supposed to lead us? I am rather scared…. Maybe I can help or get Mae to.

"Hey Caroline? Do you think that Mae would mind helping Fang lead us?" I asked her, hope in my voice.

"I know that she would but Fang told Gryff that we were on our own and he wasn't going to lead us around to so I don't know if it would be such a great idea…" She said, sighing.

"Maybe when he starts to crack she could help alittle? Like get the kids some food or something?" I asked her.

"That is a great idea! She could slowly take some of the weight from him. Brilliant!" And get this, she hugged me! I could feel a blush creeping on my face, thankfully she was walking away so she couldn't see it.

Caroline POV

_I can't believe I just did that! _I kept thinking over and over as I walked over to where Mae was sitting. _That is so not me. I wanted to but I never thought that I would have hugged him._

"Hey Mae? Me and Iggy were talking and we think that it would be a great idea if you could like slowly take some of the weight from Fang. Iggy thinks that he will go nuts if some one doesn't help him, and since you are the oldest and more leader like I thought you would be great for it…" I asked her hope in my voice.

"Yeah sure, just don't ask Fang for help unless I'm gone okay?" she asked finally looking at me.

"Of course.." I said, wondering why should thought she would even have to tell me that…

* * *

**R&R I know it isnt the best ever but I am going to add more soon so don't yell at me!**


	10. Emo Fang sigh

**YAYAYAYAY! I got 40 reviews and only 9 chapters!! thank you, thank you, thank you! Thats so awesome **

* * *

Mae POV

I really didn't want to take any of the leadership from Fang. That's why I was so eager to go with them, I really don't like to tell them what we should do…

"Are you okay Fang?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help with them so don't worry about it. I'm not going to help you to take care of the others though." He said shrugging of my hand. I nodded understandingly and walked to the back of the cave to talk with Gryff about what we were going to do.

"We need to stay with them. Even if we can't fight all that well we will be needed." I said sitting down next to him.

"I know… We should head out now." He said getting up and handing me his hand to help me back up.

"Yeah, then he might follow us and we can all leave in a big group" I took his hand and got up. We called Vicki and Caroline over and told them we were leaving to go help Max.

"Alright I'll go tell Iggy," with that Caroline walked off.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go tell Nudge that we are leaving," Vicki sulked away.

I walked to the mouth of the cave and dropped down then spread my wings at the last moment, loving the way the air filled them. Gryff was right behind me. By the time we got back level with the cave everyone was falling out in order, Fang first then Iggy, Caroline, Nudge, Vicki, Gazzy, and Angel. I grinned and started to fly off in the direction of the School. Don't ask me how I knew which way it was, I have no idea. We are all like that, we just KNOW.

* * *

I wanted to lighten up the mood so I decided to have some fun with the new guys.

I flew up to where Gryff and Mae were flying, just close enough that it would sound like one of them talking.

I used Mae's voice and started singing I Can't Be Your Friend Any More by D.H.T. And the look on Gryff's face and then Mae's when she figured out what was happening was priceless. I was a mixture of horror and confusion and shock. I had to stop singing because I was laughing too hard. Then I felt a hand slap the back of my head and looked up at who ever hit me.

I stopped laughing when I saw Fangs eyes. He was really mad at me this time… I flew back to my place next to Iggy, scared as all get out. Iggy just laughed at me and said that he thought it was really funny. I just shivered and started to really wish that Max was back, maybe then Fang will go back to normal.

* * *

We stopped to eat and rest. I noticed that Fang wasn't eating and asked him why.

"I'm not hungry Nudge. Now go back and eat so that we can leave." He answered.

I went back to the bench thinking just how perfect Fang turning emo is. (note the sarcasm) Why couldn't it be like Iggy that turns? I mean he should have at least waited until we got Max back, but nooo he had to go all emo because she was hoping he would save her like he always does and he couldn't. GAH!

I looked over at Iggy and Caroline, smiling. Then I felt a twinge of jealousy and I still have no idea why. Maybe I am jealous that Iggy has some one and I don't..? Yeah that's it… It has to be, I don't have feelings for Iggy I mean come on he's like my brother! Besides I like Caroline and I think that she really likes Iggy so I can't like him. Maybe this feeling will go away and they can be happy as well as myself.

* * *

We stopped in a cave again, since Max had the card and we couldn't get a hotel room without spending all our food money. We are only a day or so away from the School and I am already shivering. Things that happened there keep popping into my head, I almost want to scream some times.

So yeah we are in a cave again and I don't like it but I don't think any of us do. So me and the flock stack hands and go to bed. Fang has first watch, then Iggy, and then Gryff. I don't see why the guys have to take all the watches but I guess I shouldn't complain.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness but it takes a long time for me to write a long one. I had just added that when Izzy (a.k.a Mae) sent me a link to a site that tells you how to be emo and what its all about. I laughed my BUTT off at it. But I figured that I am slowly turning emo so sorry if it gets depressing eventually sigh I used to feel like Nudge does but now its over with and everything so.. yeah R&R and let me know **


	11. Blood

**its alittle short but I hope you guys like it **

* * *

**Maxs POV**

I can't believe I am here again. THE worst place in the world, the kind of place that would take innocent infants from their parents and do awful experiments on them. Make evil wolf men, that are really just kids, kill and maim other animals and people.

Just thinking about that makes me want to pass out again. But I cant I have to get out of here, get back to the Flock. I was just about to get Fang to show emotion and then that STUPID Voice kicks in and Ari gets me. I cant imagine what the Flock is going thru right now…

**

* * *

**

**Fangs POV**

I have to leave. I cant stay here they are too slow. I know that Max is gonna kill me but Mae, Gryff, and Iggy can handle them. I HAVE TO GET HER!

With that I flew off. I knew where I was going, and I made it there in about 5 hours with no stops at all. I will not bore you with the details, but lets just say it doesn't matter because I wasn't even looking around. When your best friend is in danger, those things don't matter all that much. I don't suggest trying it though, heh.

It was about noon when I got there (I stayed for my watch then when Ig got up I told him I was leaving and that Mae was in charge) so I got a hotel room with what little money I had and stayed there til dark. It might have dragged by if I wasn't knocked out the whole time.

When darkness came I was ready in all black (not much of a change huh?) and started to sneak to the School. It sent shivers down my spine, thinking about Max being in ther, all the things they had most likely done to her…

I shook my head to rid my self of those thoughts and looked down. The School was right below me, not an Eraser in sight. I swooped down like the hawks I had learned so much about.

When I landed I did an army crawl to one of the walls, I had seen a air vent in it while I was landing. I got deh ja voo **(sorry guys it isn't in the computer so I had to wing it)** when I stuck a stick in the fan and crawled thru.

When I got in, it was really weird, like I could smell her scent. As I followed it I started to get mad, really mad. I could smell her **blood. **As I got closer her blood was over powered by the Eraser blood, I must be near the training rooms.

I went around a curve in the hall and check another room. What I saw scared me more than anything I had ever seen. Okay maybe not as much as that time on the beach, but it still shook me to my bones. Max was sitting in the corner of the room crying her eyes out. She was covered in blood, her clothes were torn up and in a few places where I could see her cuts I saw white. Bone.

**

* * *

**

**Maxs POV**

That's was the worst battle I had ever been in. They had made clones of the Flock and sicked them on me. I had to kill them. All of them…. The last one to die was Fake Fang, I can still see the look on his face when he figured out he had lost… I never want to see that again, ever.

They had thrown the sobbing blood covered ball that was me, into this room where I sat crying so hard all the pain had left. Well almost all of it, my heart was slowly and painfully ripping apart.

I opened my eyes and saw a shadow on the floor and looked up. What I saw mad me ache with anger, fear, and longing. Fang was standing there, his jaw wide open in shock, catching flies. He closed it when he saw that I had seen him and started to try to get the door open. Finally he resorted to kicking it until the glass broke.

I jumped at the noise and I guess he saw it because he came rushing over mumbling about how sorry he was for not having come for me, and that they would have killed me on the spot if he had.

He acted as though he was afraid to touch me so I made the first move and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Soon he put his arms around me and picked me up, saying that he was going to get me out of here no matter what. And boy did he ever.

I think he knocked out two Erasers with his will power alone, and the other two ran to get back up while Fang just continued running down the hall. He really was trying to be careful and gentle, but every step opened up an almost healed wound.

We just barely got out of there, they were just pouring out the doors when we took off. Even carrying me Fang could fly faster than them so they didn't even bother trying. When we were far enough away I looked up at Fang, he looked so…. Blank, like he was hiding something and he didn't want to let it out just yet. Typical Fang, Mister never-show-emotions-even-when-I-just-had-to-save-my-best-friend-from-near-death. I tensed from anger, just wishing he would TRY it atleast. It isn't going to kill him to show relief or joy. I think I shall now call him Mnseewijhtsmbffnd for short.

I guess he felt me tense because he looked down at me with just a spark or worry in his eyes. I glared at him and gave him the We-will-talk-about-this-later look and went to sleep, knowing full well how angry I had just made him.

* * *

**Oaky so thats it... let me know what ya think, and any ideas would be adored by my sarcasam . but no really I would love to get some ideas, remember to reveiw and let me know ya love me **


	12. My farewell

**this is my last chapter for The people in Her life... I hope that you guys like it and please R&R so that I know what you think**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

She looked so hurt and in pain when she was in that room, but when Fang came and got her it was like she had forgotten all her injuries. He wished she wasn't so hurt, that he could have gotten to her sooner. Maybe saved her from the pain that she was in when he got there. And not the physical pain either.

He landed in the woods where it was really thick. He put her down only long enough to get a fire started and grab something for her to eat out of his pack. He came back and grabbed her again, setting her up against his chest and facing the fire. He really didn't want to have to do this but…

"Maaaax? Max its time for you to eat so you can fly to them tomorrow. Angel misses you really badly…" He shook her slightly, but not enough to hurt her bruised and cut arm.

"Nooo, Fang. I don't wanna get up." With that she slapped his chest and started to fall back asleep, but fang stopped her by shoving a cheap store cookie under her nose. Her eyes popped open and it popped into her mouth faster than he could move his hand so she ended up with a couple of his fingers in her mouth.

She looked down at his fingers and spit them out saying, "ew ew ew, god I have no idea WHERE those have been. EW!"

Blushing the whole time they both slid alittle farther away from each other and closer to the fire. Max had finished her cookie and was getting up when Fang asked where she was going.

"I have just been thru the worst thing that you can ever imagine, I am so tired I can hardly stand. Plus I just woke up from a VERY nice dream. I am going to pee. Where did you think I was going?"

With that she stalked into the woods to do her business. Fang chuckled at her bluntness but was very concerned, and wanted to know what they did to her. He was about to call out for her and see if she was okay when he heard a scream from about 20 yards away.

He knew that voice and knew that she would only scream if she was in terrible danger, so without even touching the ground he took off. Heading in the direction of her scream he saw a fire and zoomed down to see if everyone was alright, not knowing how they had gotten there so fast.

When he landed he was about to explode from embarrassment and confusion as to why Angel had screamed **(haha I bet you thought it was max screaming huh?) **and then saw why. She has screamed from excitement at seeing Max alive and just about healed. Him being there as well earned another scream, this time from Nudge. She ran up to him and pounced him with a big sisterly hug. Then it was Angels turn, hers didn't hurt as bad. He could only hope they were gentle with Max. This, of course earned him a giggle from Angel.

Gryff came up to him with a big goofey smile on his face.

"Your Flock is just so…" He paused trying to grasp the right word.

"Wonderful?" Fang asked, also smiling which is odd for him but oh well he didn't care right now. He was back home.

"Yeah. That'll do." With that he walked back over to where his friends were standing.

Still smiling, he looked over to his Flock. Watching as Iggy calmly touched all of her wounds to see how bad they were, Angel and Nudge were whispering and giggling over to the side, and Gazzy was asking Max how they had escaped. Max noticed he was watching her and grinned like an idiot. A happy idiot…

She waved Fang over and asked if they should let their new friends stay.

"How can we let them go? They are part of this," He waved his hand around at the younger kids. "They are part of the family. Part of the Flock." With that he went to talk to Iggy about her wounds and left her to tell them the good news.

"Guys! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Max asked them. They came over with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Yeah? What is it Max? Are you okay? Do you need me to take care of them a little while longer? I really wouldn't mind, they were wonderful! I am going to hate it when we leave…" Mae looked down at her feet sadly. Max smiled at them and gave Mae the best hug she could give with all of her injuries.

"I take it you wouldn't mind if I asked you guys to stay?"

Mae looked at her with tears in her eyes. "We would love to." Was all she could say before she started crying into Max's shoulder.

* * *

**Yeah... so I really hope you guys liked it. I know what you're thinking 'sheesh bri, soap opera much?' lol... so yeah anyway guys tell me what you think :D**


End file.
